


i'm absolutely smitten

by sunkissedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/sunkissedcrow
Summary: Kenma looked at him as he sat down next to him. “You’re happy,” he commented, and then ducked his head down to look at his PSP.Kageyama blinked. “Of course,” he replied, “I’m with you.”Kenma flushed lightly, eyes finding Kageyama’s again among the strands of his hair. Rose by gold. “Even though it’s our second last night together?”Kageyama paused. He knew that, knew that perhaps he should feel more melancholic about their impending separation once again. But he couldn’t help but feel happier that he was with Kenma now. How could he not be? “I’m just glad to be with you,” he said honestly. He thought about it some more. “And if Nekoma make it to spring high finals again this year, then I’ll get to see you soon.”Kenma’s lips quirked to a side, a fond smile that said “that’s so you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking at you gab, you made me want to read some fluff so here we go
> 
> super self-indulgent **F L U F F**
> 
> with kissing, blanket sharing and Kageyama being a sweet blueberry who just wants to spend time with his boyfriend
> 
> (Written for Kageyama Rarepair Week 2017, Day 3: sharing a blanket)

At midnight, Kageyama squinted at his phone in the dark.

The glowing screen was the only source of light in the darkened room, casting just enough brightness on all the sleeping members of Karasuno around him. They slept on, just as the members of Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa and Shinzen did in their respective rooms late into the night.

 _Hey_ , his unsent message read, _you up playing a game?_

It shouldn’t feel weird, wanting to send this message to Kenma, who was officially his boyfriend of exactly nine days. It shouldn’t. Yet he felt a little embarrassed, a little bit nervous that had him rub his toes nervously under his covers.

He stared at the message, debating whether he should change the wording a bit to sound more casual.

He felt exactly like when he first started emailing Kenma at the end of his first year in high school. He had managed to ask Kenma for his email address after Karasuno and Nekoma’s match in Spring High. To his utter surprise, Kenma said yes almost without a hint of hesitation.

Almost, because he remembered very clearly the way Kenma looked up at him, his hand in the middle of tucking back a strand of hair behind his hair. His large gold eyes blinked once, and then he plucked Kageyama’s phone right out of his hands.

Seven months later Kageyama confessed his six-month-long crush to Kenma over an email, two days before the summer training camp they were in now because he got too excited about volleyball and playing volleyball, and also seeing Kenma. But Kenma called him on the phone and simply said, “me too.” The relief, the happiness struck him was like receiving a powerful serve perfectly. Caught breathless with thrill, he felt a little—a lot—less stupid about what he did.

Sighing, Kageyama covered his eyes with his wrist, still trying to work up the courage to just send a damn message. He had managed to send his confession message, despite how impulsive and embarrassing it was, and it worked out perfectly well. He should be able to send this one too.

He also had a perfectly valid reason to send it: he simply wanted to see his boyfriend.

He hovered his thumb over the send button for a second before pressing down. His phone sighed a quiet _ding_  into the dark and he immediately scrambled to shut off the sound.

Hinata shifted next to him, still asleep.

Kageyama breathed, letting his phone drop down onto his chest as he waited for a response. For all he knew, Kenma might not even be awake.

He frowned to himself.

But Kenma could always tell when Kageyama was staring at him, so could he possibly feel that Kageyama wanted to talk to him…? It had to be a possibility, a good setter’s nature instinct or something.

Trying to distract himself, he stared at the ceiling and started revising volleyball plays and strategies in his mind. Halfway into recalling his combinations with Tanaka, his phone buzzed lightly on his chest.

One new email from Kenma; Kageyama clicked into it. _Yeah. You’re up too._

He stared at the statement, hesitant over how he should proceed.

 _I just wondered if you were asleep_ , he typed slowly, _do you want some company?_

He sent the email and immediately dropped his phone again, his heart beating slightly faster than before. Kenma wouldn’t say no, they were dating. Still, he felt nerve wrecking, mind overworking with Kenma’s possible responses.

Not to mention…alone with Kenma at night…Hinata was going to tease him for sure when he found out tomorrow.

His phone buzzed a second later. _Sure. I’m by the vending machine._

Kageyama ripped the covers off himself, causing Hinata to splutter next to him because the fabric slapped him on the mouth. But Kageyama couldn’t find himself to care, Hinata could sleep through everything anyway.

Kenma said _yes_.

He made his way over to the door quietly. Just as he was about to slide open the door, his phone vibrated again.  _Can you bring a blanket_ , the new message read. Kageyama paused, before shuffling back to grab his light comforter.

Slipping out of the room with his comforter slung over one shoulder, he made his way to meet Kenma. The vending machine from the email was the one bought his daily milk at. It was also coincidentally the spot Kenma chose to hide at sometimes, so it became a natural meeting place for them when they wanted some time alone.

He navigated through campgrounds with ease, something he could only do after going to the same location for the past five days. When he got close to the machine, he spotted golden hair peeking out from the side of it.

It was only then it occurred to him that he forgot to take his wallet. He was going to a vending machine and he didn’t remember to bring money to buy _milk_. He patted his pockets anyway, just to see if he had any spare change, but there was nothing there.

Grumbling under his breath, Kageyama slid the comforter from his shoulder into his hands and started to walk over. He was halfway there when Kenma heard the sound of his footsteps. His head shot up, eyes as bright and sharp as usual, only to have them softened when he realized it was Kageyama.

All his thoughts about milk vanished. Suddenly Kageyama became very aware of his heartbeat.

Dressed in only a thin blue t-shirt and sweatpants that hugged his hips, Kenma sat with his back against the side of the vending machine, legs pulled up to his chest with his 3DS now balanced on his knees. His posture revealed a silver of pale skin between his shirt and pants. It also provided Kageyama with a sight he didn’t want to look away from.

“Hey,” Kenma said, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

It jolted Kageyama out of his escalating thoughts. “H-hey,” he greeted back. He stood over Kenma, nervous hands still bunched in the comforter. Softened eyes started to narrow; Kenma was waiting and seeing him like that made Kageyama want to…

He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. When he straightened he saw that Kenma’s eyes had gone wide again, like when he first heard footsteps near him. _He hadn’t expected that._

Excitement bloomed in Kageyama’s chest. He managed to surprise _Kenma_.

“Here,” he said, gaining confidence. He unfolded the blanket and carefully draped it over Kenma’s shoulders.

Kenma looked at him as he sat down next to him, crossed legs with only a breath of air between their sides. “You’re happy,” he commented, and then ducked his head down to look at his PSP.

Kageyama blinked. “Of course,” he replied, “I’m with you.”

Kenma flushed lightly, eyes finding Kageyama’s again among the strands of his hair. Rose by gold. “Even though it’s our second last night together?”

Kageyama paused. He knew that, knew that perhaps he should feel more melancholic about their impending separation once again. But he couldn’t help but feel happier that he was with Kenma now. How could he not be? “I’m just glad to be with you,” he said honestly. He thought about it some more. “And if Nekoma make it to spring high finals again this year, then I’ll get to see you soon.”

Kenma’s lips quirked to a side, a fond smile that said “that’s so you.”

Kageyama found himself smiling back, lips curling up naturally without a care about how he looked. He leaned forward, eyes never leaving Kenma’s until their foreheads touched. When Kenma’s fingers brushed the underside of his jaw, his eyes fluttered closed. He focused on his pulse racing under Kenma’s touch for a moment, savoring the warmth between their bodies, before finally closed the distance between their lips.

He admitted he still didn’t know what he was doing. Their first kiss only took place on the first day of the training camp, right after they talked about their confessions from two days ago. When Kenma confirmed that they were dating, Kageyama couldn’t help himself; he placed a chaste kiss on Kenma’s lips on impulse. Their following kisses were awkward but sweet, mouths pressed together for words that couldn’t make it pass their lips.

Now, he discovered the way Kenma sighed when he licked the seams of his mouth, the small hand that moved beyond his shoulders when their noses brushed together, the way it felt when Kenma pulled on the hair at the base of his neck, feelings that could only be compared to making five consecutive service aces.

It was dizzying. It felt like his lungs were filled with confidence, like his entire body was buzzing from pure giddiness. Yet it was calming too, like being with Kenma made as much sense as him playing volleyball; they were both something that was just meant to be in his life.

The hand on his chest gently nudged him back and Kageyama followed willingly. He’d learnt to read that Kenma wasn’t rejecting him when he did it; he simply wanted a break. They parted with shy smiles and Kageyama leaned back, letting half of his back press against the vending machine, the other half bare to the comforting summer breeze. Kenma did the same, raising a hand to massage against the side of his neck.

Oh, it was the angle of their kiss. They were sitting side by side after all.

“Okay?” he asked, raising his own hand to cover Kenma’s one.

Kenma nodded, meeting Kageyama’s eyes fully to let him know that he was serious. Then his glance travelled to the vending machine they were leaning against. “You want to get some milk?”

Kageyama pressed his lips together. “I forgot my wallet,” he muttered.

Kenma hummed. “That’s okay.” With his eyes and one hand still on his 3DS, he reached into the pocket of his hoodie with his other hand and took out his suica card. “You can use mine,” he added, giving Kageyama a quick side-glance.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, taking the card carefully from his boyfriend’s hand. “I’ll pay you back tomorrow,” he said quickly, already standing up.

“It’s alright.”

Kageyama paused, halfway into reading the instructions on how to use a card to pay. “Are you sure?”

Kenma hummed again. “Can you get me one too?”

When he tapped Kenma’s card against the paying pad, the buttons on the machine lit up. “Sure,” he said, pressing the button under a box of milk. There was the sound of something dropping in the machine, and Kageyama reached down to grab the first drink. It was warm to the touch and he held it near Kenma’s head. “Here.” After Kenma accepted it with a small thanks, he paid for another one.

When Kageyama sat back down Kenma lifted a side of the blanket, letting it drape over his shoulders too. While he settled back down on the ground, he watched Kenma navigate a character on the screen.

“What are you playing?” he asked, leaning over to take a closer look.

“Animal Crossing,” Kenma answered, “the one I showed you two weeks ago?”

Kageyama made a sound of recognition, poking his straw into the milk box. “With the animals and the town.”

“With the animals and the town,” Kenma confirmed.

Although Kenma had shown him what the basic gameplay was like, it was the first time he was watching Kenma play up close. The avatar on screen ran across grassy fields, passing pixelated tress and a few animal characters. Kenma’s character finally stopped moving when he reached a black chicken, a character named Plucky, as the dialogue screen provided.

“So…everyone is an animal except for you?”

“Yep,” Kenma answered, “Kind of weird when you’re the mayor of the town, but—” he shrugged.

Curious, he leaned a bit closer again, trying to read the dialogue between Kenma’s character and the chicken. The bleached tips of Kenma’s hair tickled his cheek, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation so he didn't move away. He continued to watch Kenma play, but soon his neck was started strain. He was about to lean away to adjust his position when Kenma tucked his hair between his right ear, clearing Kageyama’s view of his shoulder.

Another impulse decision entered his mind, and since his instincts seemed to be on a roll lately—

He moved until he was a bit further away from Kenma, careful not to let the blanket fall, then plopped his head onto Kenma’s shoulder.

At first Kenma was shocked, he could feel it; his shoulder was stiff, and he was pressing the buttons on his 3DS a bit slower than before. Kageyama swallowed, about to ask if this was alright when Kenma leaned on him, cheek pressed against the top of Kageyama’s head. He inhaled through his nose, his lips clenched tight together to keep himself from making some sort of embarrassing sound.

“What are you trying to do now?” he asked instead.

“I want to build a bridge, so I need to talk to the villagers to raise money for it,” Kenma explained.

“You can do that?”

Kenma nodded.

“What about volleyball courts?”

Kenma let out a chuckle. “No, I don't think so.”

“What kind of game doesn’t let you build a volleyball court?” Kageyama grumbled and Kenma laughed.

They sat in comfortable silence, with Kageyama watching Kenma navigate his avatar through the village with familiarity and ease. Kenma’s shoulder was extremely comfortable despite his bony exterior. It was like his head fitted perfectly into the crook of Kenma’s neck. Was that actually possible?

Kageyama found himself more and more relaxed, comfortable enough to have his eyelids drooping after ten minutes. He yawned and Kenma pressed his head a little closer to his own. It was a sweet gesture, one that made Kageyama’s heart swell just a little bit more. He was definitely going to do this more in the future.

“Tired?”

“Mm hm.”

“Are you going to fall asleep on me again?” Kenma asked teasingly.

Kageyama flushed. They both knew it had happened before, whether it was over the Skype calls from before they started dating, or on the first night on the training camp, when Kageyama was so excited he exhausted himself completely by the time they met up after dinner. He tilted his head to get a better view of Kenma. “Would—would you mind?”

Kenma smiled down at him, a rare, precious, beautiful smile that reached his eyes, the one Kageyama always got lost in. “Not really, I guess.”

He pushed himself up, catching Kenma’s mouth with his own. His hands came up to cup Kenma’s neck, tilting his chin up with his thumbs so he can slot their mouths together better. Kenma’s 3DS snapped shut with a click, and then his hands were on Kageyama’s chest, his tongue slipping into Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama’s chest was exploding again, he was sure of it. Kenma kissed him, slowly, carefully, gently and shyly. He countered Kageyama’s inexperienced enthusiasm with his own way of learning.

“You’re happy too,” Kageyama said when they parted, resting his forehead against Kenma’s with bright eyes and slightly heaving lungs.

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed, his eyes never wavering from Kageyama’s. “I am.”

They stayed like that for another moment before Kenma broke away, his arm rising to cover up his yawn.

Fondly, Kageyama leaned forward to press a kiss onto his forehead. “We should probably go to sleep.”

Kenma nodded and they both stood up. Kageyama bunched up his comforter, not bothering to fold it since he would need to sleep later, and made their way back to their respective rooms, their hands linked between them.

Kageyama knew that they wouldn’t be able to spend tomorrow night alone. It would be the last night of the training camp before it ended on the next day, so there would definitely be shenanigans involved. He learnt it the hard way last year. Still, just like before, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel happy that they had tonight.

When they parted Kenma was the one to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Kageyama found himself smiling about it until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I didn’t know how to end this, but I missed kageken so much I just needed to pop into [kageyama rare pair week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com), scream I love kageken, and then pop right back out
> 
> I’m also on [tumblr](http://sunkissedcrow.tumblr.com) if you’re interested! thanks for reaaaddinnnggg


End file.
